


Fragments - Harry Potter

by Kaelyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Harry Potter » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Drama  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Pull (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Sirius a toujours aimé ce pull. Il n'est pas très doux, ni très chaud, tout juste bien pour le de l'automne ou le printemps. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'aime.

Alors, lorsqu'il voit ce pull dans la valise de Harry, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le prendre, et de coller son nez dedans, par réflexe. Il le lâche brusquement après quelques secondes, mais il est déjà trop tard, les larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Non. Il n'aime plus ce pull. Il le déteste.

Il n'a plus l'odeur de James. Il n'a plus l'odeur de l'amitié et de l'innocence.

* * *

 


	2. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : drama  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : karma (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots :109

* * *

Dumbledore peut dire ce qu'il veut, tout le monde ne naît pas avec les mêmes chances. Tu as toujours su que ton karma était merdique.

Tu as voulu y croire, pourtant.

Tu t'es battu, bec et ongles.

Tu as tenté de te faire des amis.

Tu as bien essayé de trouver l'amour.

Mais tu n'as ni la famille irréprochable des Griffondor, ni le sang pur des Serpentard, ni l'intelligence humble des Serdaigle, ni l'amour que tu aurais transmis aux Poufsouffle.

Tu n'es que l'espion maudit qui meure dans la Cabane Hurlante comme on dégage du pied le rat qui agonise pour ne pas salir sa semelle en marchant dessus...

* * *

 


End file.
